User blog:TheDoomGaze/New Match Sale by TheDoomGaze!
Here. Another match sale. Feel Free to take any of the battles in this list. ---- Enoch Vs. The Blob Connections: '''Incredibly fat buddies with an insane endurance! '''Who would win, imo?: I'm quite sure that Enoch takes this by a landslide. He's one of the guardians, and can tank powerful blows from The Batter and damage him, making Enoch quite strong and resistant. Also, he's faster than The Blob too. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Kefka Vs. Ganondorf'' '''Connections: '''Dirty traitors and villains with an immeasurable power! '''Who would win, imo?: Kefka with ease. He outclases Ganondorf y almost everything but Hand-To-Hand combat and smarts. Kefka has even how to fight with Ganondorf's NLF, as he can use Holy-based attacks. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Kuro Vs. Jibanyan'' '''Connections: '''Ghost cats that don't want to leave this world! '''Who would win, imo?: Jibanyan for sure. He has far superior strenght, speed, durability (As Yo-Kais can't die, only by an extrange kind of magic IIRC), and he's even smarter than Kuro. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Ruby Rose Vs. Kid Flash'' '''Connections: '''Newbie heroes that save the world at high speed! '''Who would win, imo?: While I do like Ruby more than Kid Flash, Wally takes this. He outclasses Ruby in everything but combat ability. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Filia Vs. Scream'' '''Connections: Girls with an alien parasyte that like to use their "hair" as a weapon! Who would win, imo?: Donna takes this with medium difficulty. He's got better speed, strenght, endurance and also has regeneration to heal herself. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Snake Eyes Vs. Gray Fox'' '''Connections: Ninjas! Who would win, imo?: I dunno much about Snake Eyes and what's he capable to do, but Gray Fox is something like Raiden, not as skilled, stronger or faster, but still has some to keep himself. I give this to Gray Fox. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Jerry Vs. Charlie'' '''Connections: Small animals with the ability to run and avoid any danger! Who would win, imo?: '''Jerry with no problem. Surpasses Charlie in every category, even in Toon Force. '''Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Rick Sanchez Vs. Hubert J. Farnsworth'' '''Connections: Old aged crazy scientists! Who would win, imo?: Rick. He's got more fighting experience, more and better weapons, he's smarter too. He's also younger, what means he's more agile. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Philip J. Fry Vs. Morty Smith'' 'Connections: '''Dumb guys used to be lab rats! ''(This was intended to be a continuation of Rick Vs. Hubert) '''Who would win, imo?: I'm not quite sure, but I think Philip takes this with medium difficulty. Morty still has some chances to win here. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Rocket Racoon Vs. Stitch'' '''Connections: '''They're cute, they fight evil, and they come from the space! '''Who would win, imo?: '''Stitch. He's stronger, faster, more durable and versatile. Rocket could put some fight because he has better weaponry, has more experience and is smarter, but in the end, Stitch will emerge victorious. '''Sold to: '''Boba gaming987. ---- ''Zuko Vs. Katsuki Bakugou'' '''Connections: '''Guys with an inmense hate to the protagonists, and with fire-based powers! '''Who would win, imo?: '''This is a close one, but I think Zuko wins by having better mastery. '''Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Big Boss Vs. Nick Fury'' '''Connections: Eye-patched soldiers and leaders of important organizations! Who would win, imo?: '''Big Boss for sure, he surpasses Fury in everything but wits. '''Sold to: '''Sebastian pereira90. ---- ''Blaziken Vs. Agunimon'' '''Connections: '''Antropomorphic fire-based fighting creatures! '''Who would win, imo?: If it's a battle between just Blaziken and Agunimon, Blaziken wins, but if Megaevolutions are allowed, then Agunimon stomps. Sold to: '''Vrokorta. ---- ''Blue Beetle Vs. Rex Salazar'' '''Connections: '''Teenagers with amazing stretching powers! '''Who would win, imo?: '''I think Beetle wins by having superior stats, but Rex has still some chances. '''Sold to: '''Nobody yet. ---- ''Doc Vs. The Medic' '''Connections: '''Medics! (Duh) '''Who would win, imo?: '''Doc. Why? Because he's the original bad boy! (Or because he surpasses The Medic in everyting, and they're even in wits) '''Sold to: '''TheSoulOfMelemele. Category:Blog posts Category:TheDoomGaze Blogposts